


It's Very Real

by Dustydexx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stands there after the train leaves. Bucky is gone. And it's all very real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Very Real

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Captain America or it's characters.
> 
> I do however own this fanfiction so all rights reserved to Tennex.

It's a sunny day.

Why wouldn't it be? The world doesn't know that today, it's about to lose the most amazing man it had ever produced, to the most dangerous battlesite on the face of the Earth right now.

Yes, today was the day that Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes of 107th was to be shipped off for duty. 

And Steve couldn't hate it anymore then he does now. 

They stood there, facing each other. Steve looking up at Bucky with watery blue eyes, Bucky looked down at Steve, eyes just as teary. They stood in strained silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Bucky pulled Steve into a tight hug, clutching onto his best friend like an anchor, a life line. Like if Bucky let go, Steve would be gone forever.

The term love didn't justify what Bucky and Steve had. Didn't justify the intense emotion he had for his best friend. Bucky had known Steve since the orphanage. Had protected him all his life. It was never Bucky or Steve. Never. It was always Bucky and Steve. They shared the same orphanage, beds side by side. They left at age 18 and they had been together since. They got an apartment together, shared heat, shared horrors, even shared a box for a rough couple of months.

It was ALWAYS Bucky and Steve.

Bucky would do anything for Steve. Was doing anything for Steve. 

Most of you don't know /why/ Bucky enlisted. Most of you would wonder why? Why would Bucky leave poor asthmatic Steve to fend for himself.

It just wasn't like that.

All his life, Steve Rogers wanted to be an artist. Wanted to go to art school. And the first time he told Bucky that, was the first time Bucky saw Steve's drawings.

"I swear to you now, Steve." Bucky had said. "I'm going to get you into art school, if it's the last thing I do." He swore.

And Bucky was man of promise. 

He hadn't been able to get Steve into art school, not with his crappy salary that could barley get food into the both of them. But when Bucky heard about the enlistment, he found out that if you came back alive and the war was over, they would pay your way through school. (1.)

And that was his plan. He'd win this war then come back and get Steve through art school. Give Steve everything the wonderful man deserved.

That's why Bucky was doing this.

For Steve.

They hold each other in silence until Bucky whispers against Steve's ear, "I'm gonna miss you, punk." The words are meant to be teasing. But they're betrayed by Bucky's wavering voice and teary eyes. Steve nodded, hands tightening in the fabric of Bucky's uniform. "I'm gonna miss you too, Bucky." Steve starts to cry, he can't help it. 

The possibility that Bucky may not come back is very real. 

And if Steve got a dreaded letter one day, well, let's just say Bucky and Steve's shitty gray apartment walls would be getting a splash of red. Steve was sure of that. 

He cries into Bucky's shoulder until Bucky pulls away, placing two soft hands on Steve's wet cheeks. "Hey hey, Steve. You listen here. And listen good, okay?" Steve nodded quickly, giving his full attention to Bucky. Bucky takes away one hand to wipe away his stray tears, quickly putting it back on Steve's cheek.

"I know it's hard for you to hold a job, so for the past three years I've been saving up money for you, in case anythin' happened to me." Steve's blue eyes shoot open, tears falling quickly. "Bucky, you didn't-" Bucky makes a gesture for Steve to listen, and continues taking. "Theres about 10,000 dollars in there-" Steve cuts Bucky off again. "Bucky!! How did you get all that money?!" Bucky gulps slightly, looking down at the ground beneath them. 

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, listen Steve. While I'm gone, you can take money outta there for food and rent. But you also gotta buy some art supplies. I don't want you to stop drawin' while I'm gone." Bucky offers a soft smile to Steve before continuing. "Just don't use it all, in case I don't-" Steve lets out a broken breath then a full body sob Bucky tenses up, squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them once more. He takes a slow deep breath before talking again. "The account name is Barnes and the pin to get in is 788259 (2.) Got that, Steve?" 

Steve nods, un-controllably sobbing, his entire body shaking as he struggles to breathe. Bucky's eyes fill with worry, and his hands hold onto Steve's shoulders firmly. "Breathe, breathe, breathe. Steve. I'm right here." Bucky reassures him. But Steve replies, voice horribly broken, "Not for long." Bucky's lips tremble and he starts to sob as well, taking deep breaths before he looks down at Steve again. "Listen here, all right? Steve Rogers, I love you. You know that. You know I'm gonna come back. I ain't ever gonna leave you, not really."

It's a promise. A very real promise.

Steve nods, silently sobbing. Around them, people are doing much the same, wishing their loved ones away, crying in tender holds.

No one even spares a glance to the sobbing lovers.

The train whistles, signaling it's boarding, Bucky has now five minutes to board.

"One more thing before you go, k-kay Bucky?" Bucky waits as Steve pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket and hands it to Bucky. Bucky sees that it's a beautifully picture of Steve, his eyes shining and lips pulled into an amazing smile. The original picture is clipped to the paper, wrapped in some protective plastic. On the paper below is written, "Don't forget about me. I love you" signed with Steve's neat scrawl.

"Steve it's gorgeous. Your best yet." Bucky praises his friend, tears falling and landing on the ground. "I got somethin' for you too. Hang on." Bucky pulls one hand away to pull off his dog tags, handing them to Steve. "So you don't forget about me." 

They stay there in silence for a few moments, both crying as they stand in each other's presence. 

A shrill whistle cuts through the air. "THREE MINUTES TO DEPARTURE!"

Steve sighs, deep and broken. "You ready to go?" 

Bucky looks back at Steve, eyes hazy with tears. He shakes his head, and finally, his final wall breaks. "No, no. God no, Steve, I'm scared. I'm so scared." Steve shakes his head, touching Bucky's cheek. "Hey, your turn to listen. You're coming back here, ok? Your coming back to me one way or another, Bucky Barnes. Promise me."

Bucky smiles through his tears. "I promise." 

At the very last minute, Steve pulls Bucky down into a soft but intense kiss. They pull away and say nothing, not until the whistle blows again.

"LAST BORDERS, COME ON IN NOW!" 

Bucky wipes a tear from Steve's cheek and they both whisper at the same time. 

"I love you."

Bucky moves away, folds the pictures and puts it in his pocket. He smiles at Steve both turning and walking away to the boarding ramp, turning back to wave once more.

Then Bucky's gone. 

Steve stands there for at least twenty minutes after the train has left. He stands there, clutching the dog tags in hand. 

Bucky's gone.

It's very real.

It's all very real. Surreal almost.

And Steve has work to do. Starting on a grand welcome home picture for Bucky is just some of it.

Because Bucky IS coming home.

Steve knew that for certain.

//THE END!!\\\

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't know how this happened. But it did. Blame Clark again. He won't let depressing shit go until I write it, like now. It's a bit short but I hope y'all enjoyed none the less! I love me some Stucky<3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3
> 
> 1.) This porbably ain't true, but I needed to give Bucky some more motivation to enlist.
> 
> 2.) Those numbers spell out Stucky on a keypad! :3


End file.
